


Beach Episode

by azothisdead



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blue Lions go to the beach, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Summer Sylvain, anime nose bleed trope, this is purely self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25384990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azothisdead/pseuds/azothisdead
Summary: Felix hates the beach. Sylvain loves it though, so he comes along anyway.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Beach Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is super short and self-indulgent, inspired by a conversation I had with @konohas_hoekage at like 2am last night. I am not immune to summer Sylvain, and neither is anyone else apparently. Enjoy!

There’s very little Sylvain wouldn’t do to get his friends to go to the beach with him. Unfortunately for Felix, this means Sylvain has convinced Ingrid that this is an acceptable vacation and Dimitri is under the impression that this will be a bonding experience, so Felix won’t be able to make excuses to get out of it. Even Dedue and Ashe decided to tag along, albeit only to help Mercedes and Annette cook on an open fire.

All of which leads Felix to his current predicament: perched on the least sandy rock he can find while his friends are getting changed in the bathroom. He had made the decision not to bring a bathing suit in an attempt to dissuade Sylvain from pulling him into the water. It wasn’t the best plan he’s ever come up with, but maybe it will be good enough. 

Sylvain though? He loved the beach. It was clear every year when the temperature started to grow warmer that he was most looking forward to coming out here and enjoying the ocean air. Usually he wanted to go surfing and would wear that obnoxious bright blue wetsuit that stuck out like a sore thumb. That wetsuit is part of the reason Felix hates going to the beach. All eyes are on Sylvain, and consequently on Felix too by proxy. He doesn’t like having that much attention drawn to himself. That, and he really doesn’t like all the attention Sylvain gets either. The wetsuit leaves very little to the imagination.

Felix frowns, and shifts his weight. Sitting on rocks isn’t exactly comfortable, and he’s been waiting here longer than it should have taken his friends to get changed. When he’s just about made up his mind to go see what is taking so long, Ingrid emerges from the other side of the building. “Took you long enough,” Felix greets her with.

Ingrid throws her towel at him. “You could have brought a bathing suit too, you know. We ran into Byleth and—”

“Yes alright, Dimitri got distracted, of course,” Felix responds, exasperated. The prince always trips over his own feet whenever Byleth was involved. “Where’s Sylvain? Did he also find someone to flirt with?” Felix doesn’t really want to know the answer to that, but he can’t stop himself from asking. Sylvain really is the bane of his existence.

Ingrid gathers her stuff and kicks Felix to his feet. “He went to the bar with Dimitri and Byleth to get drinks. They’ll meet us where we put our stuff down. Get the umbrella, will you?”

Felix grabs the massive umbrella laid out at his feet with the rest of their bags and hefts it over his shoulder. Everyone in their group burns so easily, except for Dedue, Sylvain, and for some strange reason Mercedes, so they always rent on of those massive beach umbrellas to prop up in the sand over their towels.

They start laying out towels and getting the umbrella set up, and it’s about this point where Felix realizes something important. Sylvain didn’t bring his surfboard to the beach with him this time around. And if he didn’t bring his surfboard, he probably isn’t wearing that wetsuit. On one hand that’s great because no one will have to look at that hideous thing, but on the other hand it won’t stop any of the attention Sylvain gets from strangers. Felix is still trying to brace himself for the sight of an undoubtedly shirtless Sylvain surrounded by girls when he hears his voice calling out from behind him.

“We’re back! The others just got here too, they’re getting changed. But I have drinks!” Sylvain comes into Felix’s line of sight, and Felix stumbles into the metal pole of the umbrella. Sylvain is… well, he’s holding two obnoxiously colored drinks, one of which is clearly meant for Felix. He is shirtless, as expected, but nothing could have prepared him for the way his tanline peaks out of his swim trunks just below his waist. The trunks end just at his knees, leaving his muscular calves on display. There is no visible tanline on his legs, Felix notes. The towel casually strung around Sylvain’s neck only makes his shoulders appear more broad than they actually are, and his abs… Felix is glad his face is already red from the sun, or his blush would be apparent to everyone around him.

Felix is so caught up in staring at Sylvain that he doesn’t register a ringing in his ears until Sylvain frowns and Ingrid rushes over to him. “Felix! Are you alright? You hit your head pretty hard against that pole.”

“Yeah, I’m… fine,” Felix says, bringing a hand to his face to feel for the bruise. It comes away wet, and when he looks down at his palm he sees it is covered in blood. “Actually, I could use a towel. My nose is bleeding.” Ingrid hands him one of the towels that haven’t been laid out in the sand yet, and Felix covers his face with it so he doesn’t have to look at Sylvain anymore. Who gave him the right to look that hot anyway?”

He can feel it when Sylvain sits down next to him, though. “Here let me help with that. You take one of these drinks and I’ll hold the towel for a sec.” Felix accepts the drink and lets the towel go into Sylvain’s grasp. Sylvain holds it so that he can see and have access to the ridiculously long straw sticking out of his drink. Felix likes to protest that he hates them, but Sylvain would never get him anything he wouldn’t actually want to drink. He passively sips at the straw as Sylvain dabs his face clean. “I’m sorry I gave you a nosebleed.”

“It wasn’t you, you idiot. I’m the one who banged my head against the pole.” It really isn’t Sylvain’s fault, as much as Felix would like to pretend it is. It’s not Sylvain’s fault that Felix has had a crush on him for years now, and it’s certainly not Sylvain’s fault that Felix has been getting worse and worse at hiding it. 

Sylvain grins and takes a sip of his own drink. “Yeah, but I’m the one who came over looking like a total snack and scared the shit out of you.” He’s teasing, but he’s a lot closer to the truth than he thinks he is.

“You didn’t scare me,” Felix denies.

“Oh, but I am a snack then?” Sylvain laughs. Felix shoves him away, nosebleed mercifully already dried up. His head isn’t ringing anymore either, so no real harm done.

“Shut up, I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t _not_ say it either!”

“Okay yeah, Sylvain. You look great. Real flattering bathing suit you got there.” Felix huffs.

Sylvain smiles even wider. Felix shouldn’t have said that. Now Sylvain will take the joke too far, and Felix is just going to end up with his feelings hurt. He really shouldn’t have done that. Sylvain just leans in closer. “Really? I hoped you’d like it. Maybe enough to finally make a move?” What. Is Sylvain serious right now?

“What.” Felix can’t believe this is happening. Ingrid is a few yards away greeting the rest of their friends who’ve just arrived, and Dimitri and Byleth have already waded out into the water. There’s no one here for Sylvain to put on a performance for, except Felix, and he’s never once felt the need to fake a smile in front of his best friend. This is really happening. “Sylvain, if you’re messing with me…”

“I’m not,” Sylvain assures him. “You’re kind of obvious, you know? It’s cute. So what do you say?” Felix is blushing, and he’s sure the sunburn on his cheeks won’t hide it this time. 

Felix doesn’t say anything, he just closes the gap between them to press his lips against Sylvain’s in a slow kiss. Sylvain tastes like the fruity drink they’re each still holding, and he’s already got sand on him when Felix puts his empty hand on Sylvain’s bare chest. It doesn’t last for very long, but they break apart with a smile that even Felix doesn’t manage to suppress. Sylvain laughs heartily and takes another sip of his drink.

Felix could get used to the sight of Sylvain in his new beach outfit, if it meant getting to hold his hand and glare at unwanted onlookers. This certainly wasn’t as bad of a trip as he’d thought it was going to be. Maybe the beach isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
